Run
by 89HighHopes
Summary: One-shot set straight after the events of 3x16 (Tipping Point), Alex goes to her bedroom with the intent to pack her things and run from Division, but she finds Owen in her way.


Alex's mind was running wild. Fuck. Fuck, she had shot Ryan. What had she done? She speeded up along the cold grey Division corridor towards her room. Michael was onto her and he had probably alerted everyone about what she was upto by now. She had to gather her things then get her friends in Division and run, now, before Nikita could find her.

Even as she was walking, she felt her heart speed up to panic attack mode. Shit, was she doing the right thing? She found herself questioning the side that she put herself on…the one that was against everyone she had ever loved. But then a thought crept into her mind, it was for the greater good. Nikita didn't see it now, but she would soon realise what a mistake by putter herself above everyone else in Division.

Her room was in sight, the metal door was literally metres away, it jarred her train of thoughts and she was brought back to the present and what she needed to do to get out of Division. Suddenly a stocky figure had turned into the corridor and was in front of her. As Alex's eyes were on her bedroom door she hadn't noticed him appear and her body slammed into his. Looking up, her teal eyes met an icy blue and she realised it was Owen.

Shit. There was a pause as they just stared at each other and Alex was startled to hear two gunshots and a flurry of shouting in the background. She didn't need any further proof, it was starting and her friends had begun their mutiny without her. Why hadn't they waited for her?

In the vain hope that Owen hadn't heard what was going on (there always was that slow doggedness about him), she gave a smile and said "Hi, how have you been?"

Owen's eyes narrowed and he just continued to stare at her without answering.

"I was just going into my room, Nikita said she needed a piece of tech that I had borrowed last week" and as Alex was talking she heard something loud and hard crash in what must have been the Ops Room. Someone had screamed. Owen's eyes darted to a place behind her before looking into hers again. He knew. What the hell was she doing, she had to go and help the others before Nikita did any further damage. If she had to fight Owen then so be it, it was his fault for not realising that Nikita was in the wrong.

Hoping that she wouldn't have to hurt him, she made a move to turn away and run but was immediately held back, and she realised that Owen's hand had been enclosed around her forearm the entire time. In a basic move, she quickly rotated her arm and tried to twist him into her hold, but he was just too big for her and had pushed her front first into a wall, his fingers still tight on her arm and his body behind hers.

"Dammit Alex, what are you doing?" His voice was low and quiet against her ear, almost desperate. Alex was struggling against his grip.

"Shut up." She bit back, voice muffled against the wall. "You have no idea. You just go along with whatever she says, not even questioning her orders." She tried to keep her voice controlled but it was starting to get hysterical, and the claustrophobic feeling from being between Owen's body and the cold stone wall was making her heartbeat run faster. "You have no idea." She repeated, and as she was talking she aimed a backwards kick at Owen's shin, earning a cry in pain from him and as she broke free of his grip. She hurtled herself towards the other end of the corridor.

But she had only gained a few steps until he had grabbed her again, this time using his full weight to spin her and throw her backwards, and she was strewn on the ground, the shock of it reverberating in her spine down to her toes. But Alex's reflexes were fast, almost cat-like. She sprung back onto her feet and as he turned to face her, jabbed and punched him in the face. She managed to get a few good swipes, relishing the feel of her knuckles sinking into his face, before he had caught up and blocked her punches as she swung them. Grabbing both her wrists with his two hands, he used his force to drive her against the wall again, this time she was facing him.

He was panting, he honestly had not expected or come down to find her for this. When Nikita explained everything to him, he thought he could find out what she was thinking and talk some sense into her. Weren't they, after all, the same in so many ways? They both wanted the same thing.

She was struggling again, and to prevent her doing another one of her kicking moves, he pushed his thighs against hers so her legs were pinned as well. His brow was creased as he looked down at her, breathing heavily. Alex suddenly became aware of how beautiful his eyes were, how soft his lips looked, and how his close proximity made her stomach flutter.

"Just…why? How could you do this to her?"

Ofcourse, Nikita. Why else would he be down here, Alex thought as her mind snapped back on the matter at hand. She was fighting to contain the lump building at her throat, she could not cry in front of him. Not now. Things had gone too far for that.

"Those people…they never asked for this." Her eyes were watering and she looked down to stop him noticing. Was she pleading with him? "Her and Ryan, they just make all the decisions, they don't even care that these people want to have lives again…have jobs…have families." She trailed off as she looked into his eyes again and there was such a tender look in them that she was certain that they were on the same side. He would realise what she was fighting for and he would fight with her.

But he looked away, and she could tell her was debating what was the right thing to do. Nikita had always been his default setting, was he going to revert back to her? That Nikita's word was law? Then she heard another crash from somewhere down the corridor and she immediately got angry again. Why the hell was she wasting her time with him?! His grip on her wrists had slackened, and she took the opportunity to pull free and push him in the chest. Unfortunately his legs did not budge and so he did not move. He tried to grab her arms again but she flailed, and slapped him hard in the face. Catching her hands he pinned them against the wall again, he parted his lips to say something and a fire had lit in his eyes.

And without thinking she quickly moved her head towards him and kissed him, hard. She didn't know what made her do it, all she knew is that though her mind was all over the place, this is what she wanted right now.

Alex was surprised by how suddenly his lips moved against hers, almost like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time, maybe even since their first meeting in the interrogation room. Alex dipped her tongue into his already parted mouth, and gave a soft moan as he massaged it with his.

Then, as suddenly as it started, Owen pulled away and the warmth and connection between them had gone.

He buried his face in his hands as he backed away from her. "Why…Why did you do that?" His voice was strained. He looked up from his hands, his face was tortured.

Alex, now a few metres away from him had watery eyes again and she just shook her head. "I don't know." She replied honestly. Feeling the atmosphere between them had changed dramatically, she knew he wouldn't stop her now if she walked away. But her knees were feeling so weak that she didn't think that she could make it.

But he moved towards her again and this time, he was kissing her. It was frantic and heavy, and soon he had grabbed her legs and lifted her up off the ground, wrapping them around his waist. With one hand planted on the wall in front of him, and one beneath her thigh to keep her steady, he kissed her jawline and her neck then moving back up to her lips again to assault her tongue with his, groaning into her mouth. She grabbed hold of his grey hoodie, trying to pull his body close to hers as possible, her quick hands then searching the stiff muscles on his chest and then running her fingers though his hair. Pulling away slightly for breath, Owen looked into her beautiful big eyes as they fluttered open. Suddenly he felt a great sense of shame. God, was he that much of a dick to take advantage of her when she was clearly so emotional? Was he really the guy who preys on other people's girlfriends?

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he gently dropped her back to the ground. Alex gave him a quizzical look, what was he thinking? He gave one last look at her before walking away down the corridor, fingers pressed to his lips.

Alex just stood there breathing heavily, turning just in time to see him break into a run.


End file.
